fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Pioran
Pioran (ピオラン) is a shaman enlisted by Yanome to kill people. She is also an old woman from Takunaha who escaped from Yanome prison with March, Parona, and Fushi. Appearance Pioran has long white hair, tan skin, and is normally seen wearing a black headband and a long cloak. She also uses a cane to walk. Personality Background The full reason Pioran is in the Yanome prison is unknown, however it is rumored that she poisoned ten Yanome soldiers. It was revealed that Pioran has children and grandchildren. Plot Pioran is first introduced in chapter 8 as a part of Parona's plan to escape the Yanome prison. Pioran pretends to have a medical issue to distract the guard while Parona attacks him from behind. By helping out with her plan, Parona promises to let Pioran escape with them. After Parona frees Pioran and March, Pioran is next seen taking March to the wagon to hide. However, March runs back to stop Parona from killing the Spirit Bear. She tells March that if she can prove the Spirit Bear is dead, then maybe the village will stop sacrificing children. March disagrees with Parona, saying that it's selfish to kill the bear because he isn't the Spirit Bear and, therefore isn't related to the situation. After awhile, Parona agrees to persuade the village without using other's lives. The three make their way to the wagon and escape with Parona as the driver. March expresses her joy at their escape and is excited to see her parents again. She wonders if they'll be happy to see her and Parona says they will be. Pioran is next seen driving the wagon while the soldiers attack them and she continues driving until she is out of Yanome. Pioran isn't seen again until chapter 12 when Fushi, in the form of March, is walking through the forest and runs into her. Pioran, who is surprised to see March, starts asking her where they ran off too and where Parona is. She mentions that she spent three days and nights looking for them and goes on to describe how terrible the past few days have been. She wonders why March isn't saying anything and then realizes the truth when Fushi changes back to the Boy's form. She tries to talk to Fushi, but he quietly walks away. She follows him. After walking for an unknown amount of time, Pioran asks Fushi if they should stop and rest because she hasn't eaten anything for two days. As usual, Fushi doesn't respond and Pioran, in a craze due to hunger and exhaustion, bites his leg. In an attempt to stop her, Fushi climbs up a tree and throws fruit at Pioran (imitating what March did to him). A bit of time passes and Pioran and Fushi are seen looking at a map of the area. As Pioran is writing, Fushi takes the pen and paper from her and tries to write but is unable. Pioran decides to teach Fushi the language, the script, and how to live like a human. As time passes, Fushi slowly starts to learn how to form sentences and opens up a little bit about himself. He tells Pioran that he wants to grow up and learn things and also reveals a little about his time with The Boy. Eventually, they reach Taknaha, Pioran's home town, and she tells Fushi that they are going to her lover's home. They decide to rest for the night but are attacked by a creature known as a Knocker that steals one of Fushi's forms. A while after reuniting with Fushi and living together, Pioran begins to die of old age. As she dies, she calls out the Observer and asks that if possible, she be reborn as something that can help Fushi. It is implied that Pioran may have been reborn as the horse the Observer created using Fushi's flesh. Relationships Fushi She taught Fushi how to write, read and how to live as a human. Skills * Fishing According to Fushi, Pyoran is very skilled in catching fish. Trivia * She is skilled at catching fish References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased